Everything Has Changed
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet used to be friends. Childhood friends. But he had to move away. Now, he's come back. But he isn't the Jellal that Erza once knew. He isn't the cheery, adventurous Jellal, now, he's the Jellal who struggles desperately to survive. And, he doesn't remember her. So now, Erza tries to put him back on track, all while getting him to remember her.
1. Back From The Past

Disclaimer : Do you really believe that I own Fairy Tail? Seriously, I'm flattered if you think my stories are good, but I'm not even close to being as good as Hiro Mashima-san. Besides, would NaLu really be a semi-cannon couple if I were in charge? If you don't know, then I'mma answer for you. No.

A/N : Hey, minna! Me again. So this time, I'm working on something different. By something I mean JERZAAAA! Kawaii. And by 'different' I mean that this is a collab. Wow, that came out wrong, let me try again.

Ohaiyo, minna! So this is a collaboration with me and Chocolatesaregood (check her out on my favorite author's page!). and I really want to thank her because without her, I wouldn't have been able to make this. So moving on, this is a Jerza story. So… yeah… I'm going to stop rambling now. And, oh, just read the story already!

* * *

**ERZA POV**

My name is Erza. Erza Scarlet. I am the student council president here at Fairy High. I am 18 years old, so I am a senior. I don't like to talk about my past much. There it goes. The bell. RING! I just hope everyone's on time.

Our homeroom teacher caomes in. Her name is Mirajane Strauss. She's very nice, and a bit too optimistic. "Ohaiyo! Minna! Please take your seats everyone!" She greets.

Our class is as noisy as ever, and nobody greets her back. I stand up, took a deep breath, and yell, "Everybody quiet down!" and the whole class instantly falls quiet. Nobody dares to ignore my call.

Mira looks a bit shocked herself, but she quickly got over it and returned to her bright smile. "Arigatou, Erza-san. Anyway, class, we have a new student today! He transferred here from Paradise high! His name is Jellal. Jellal, please introduce yourself." She says. Jellal? Why does that name sound so familiar to me?

A boy comes into our class. He has blue hair and a mark.. or a scar on his face. I froze. I know him. Or do I? what's his last name? "I'm Jellal Fernandes. Nice to meet you all." He says. Fernandes? Hmm.. I definitely know him. Does he remember me? Jellal was my childhood friend, he was my best friend, before he moved away, that is.

* * *

"_Eh? Did you say something?" I ask him, eyes wide._

"_Did I just say that out loud?" He asks. I nod._

"_You're such a weirdo, Jellal." I say, looking away from him,_

"_Erza?" He asks me, I turn to face him, but he just can't meet my gaze._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I'm going to miss you." He says._

"_What?" I ask in disbelief. "What do you mean? Are you going somewhere? Where are you going?" My face is clearly filled with worry, but I want to know so badly that I don't care._

"_Away"_

"_Now?" _

"_No, but soon."_

"_Will we meet again?"_

"_I don't know."_

* * *

I wonder if Jellal had changed in any way, or does he remember me? Or has he noticed that I've changed? "Alright then, take a seat next to Erza-san!" Mira says. I snap out of my trance, he's going to sit next to me? Oh boy, this is going well..

"Eh? So you're Erza?" He asks. I try not to look disappointed, so he doesn't remember me after all. But I must admit, he's gotten good looking,

"Yes, I am Erza, Erza Scarlet. Pleased to meet you." I introduce myself. And he shakes my hand, I smile. Maybe even if he doesn't remember me, we could be friends in the present, now. I mean, there's no way I could just say 'Hey Jellal, it's me, Erza!'. I mean, I really don't like the idea of me remembering him but him not remembering me. I suppose it's better this way..

"I'm Jellal." He says. "I wonder… your name sounds so familiar to me, Erza. You look very familiar, too." I smile a bit. Maybe bits and pieces of our time together he still remembers. It was 10 years ago, I don't blame him for not remembering me.

"Well, maybe we've met somewhere before." He doesn't answer that. He just looks forward and doesn't say a thing after that.

* * *

"Erza." A voice says. I look up, it's Jellal.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"You… have we met somewhere before?" he asks, and I blush, a bit. I don't answer that. I just shrug. "Sorry, it just feels like we have. Though I can't quite put my finger on it, well, sorry to bother you. Goodbye." I sigh. If only I could just come out and say it. Say that I really do know him. But for some reason, I can't.

"Hey Erza! Why was that new kid talkin' to you? He's such a weirdo!" Natsu says. "He's probably trouble! Rumor has it that he got kicked out of his last school!"

"Mm. I've heard that too." Lucy says.

"He isn't a weirdo and he isn't trouble. I believe that he's just misunderstood." I say.

* * *

"What do you know, hello Jellal." I greet.

"Huh? Oh, it's you." He says, his voice sounds… different. I don't know if it's filled with disappointment or relief. But why would he be relieved? At that same argument, why would he be disappointed? "You shouldn't be around me." He says. I froze. Did he not want to be with me? Or.. I can't think of any other good reason.

"Why?" I ask. "I'll choose who I want to hang out with, thank you very much." It was true. Besides, why didn't he want to hang out with me?

"Hey now.. " He says. "Do you seriously not know what people think of me?"

"Hmm? A good-looking guy with the bad boy look?" I suggest, then I realize what I just said, and blush. Really now, a _good-looking guy with the bad boy look?_ I sound like a little girl, and it sounds as if I'm in love with him or something.

He chuckles. "You are the only one here who thinks that, thank you." He says. "But all joking aside-"

"I wasn't joking." I tell him. "I was serious." Did he really think I was joking? He really _is_ good-looking though, but he looks like a bad boy. That was clearly not a joke. Hmph. He looks surprised. Strange. "Why do you look so surprised?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." He says. "But anyhow, unfortunately, they don't think it's a look, they think I'm bad to the bone, thanks to this mark and this face."

I almost said something stupid like, 'but you've had that mark since you were little' but I stopped myself at the last second, instead, I say "Indeed. That mark does stand out. And you've a perpetually angry look."

"Yes. So if you hung out with me, your reputation would-"

"Only fools judge a book by it's cover." I say. "I don't care about my reputation among such fools."

"But still.." He tries to protest, but I stop him.

"Come on now, I'll help you then. I'll show them that you aren't a delinquent."

"Why would you help me?" he asks. That question took me by surprise. I can't possibly tell him that he's my childhood friend.

"Why not?"

* * *

**A/N : How did you like it? I'm sorry if it's short. I tried my best. Anyway, thanks to Chocolatesaregood again. And please review!**

**More reviews = Faster Chapter.**


	2. Friends Once Again

I'm walking through the hallway now, and someone bumps into me. I look up, it's Jellal.

"Oops! Sorry! Uh, Er..la right?" He guesses. I feel like an arrow has just been stabbed through my heart, he can't even remember my name!

"It's _Erza_." I correct him.

"Um, okay. Erza. Sorry, again. Gotta run!" He says, then runs off.

"Jellal! What about our deal!?" I exclaim, but it's too late, he's already run off. I sigh, I can understand now why some people in school don't like him.

* * *

I see him now, he is alone. "Jellal!" I call out. I hope he'll remember my name at least.

"Huh? Oh, Erza.."

"That wasn't much of a greeting, or is that just how you greet people?" I point out and ask. Is that how he greets people? He'll have to do better than that if he wants friends. Or maybe he prefers being alone? The boy always was confusing.

"Sorry." He apologizes? Confusing.

"That's all that I hear from you." I say. "What was up with you in the hallway anyway? And why did you forget my name? And did you forget our deal!?"

"What deal?" He asks innocently. I sigh, I've got a long way to go with this boy.

"You know," I say. "I said I wanted to help you, yesterday."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. And Jellal?" I ask gently, I have to be careful not to push it, you never know with this guy

"Mm?"

"Where do you even usually go at lunchtime?" I ask, "I mean.. you're always… alone… No offense, but.. do you even have any friends? Like, at all?"

"Uh, well, actually… To be honest…" He scratches the back of his head nervously.

"You don't, do you?" I ask.

He sighs and nods a bit. I sigh. I really _do_ have a long way to go with this guy. I bet it isn't going to be easy either.

"You weren't like this.." I mumble.

"What?" he asks. Oh, crap, I hope he didn't hear any of that!

"Oh! Nothing, it's… nothing. Just forget it OK?" I ask.

"Uh.. Okay." He answers. Wow, this feels really awkward now.

"And, uh, Jellal?" I ask him. He nods in response. "Well" I say. "I mean.. No offence, OK? But.. it seems like you've nowhere else to go… I mean, uh, you're always alone.. so.. why not you sit with me and my friends?"

His eyes widen and we stay silent. He blinks. "Wait.. what?" He asks in disbelief. Wait… disbelief?... Didn't he have any friends at his old school? Maybe.. He was all alone… just like he is now.

Come on, Erza! Talk to him or he'll think that you were joking! Why are you speaking in third person? AH! "Well… exactly as I said. why not you go and sit with us? I'm sure they'd like you.. I mean, you a- you seem like a nice guy, most people here just… well…. They told me that they heard that, well, you were a delinquent.. was that true?" I ask.

He doesn't answer.

He turned to me, not saying a word, speechless, I presume. We sit in an uncomfortable silence.

"We-ll.. i-I mean." He stutters. Have I made him uncomfortable? I hope I haven't, that'd be terrible..

"Come on!" I grab his hand and run to the cafeteria.

He suddenly stopped.

I look back.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried. Doesn't he want friends… or maybe… he.. likes to be.. alone?

He looks away. "Jellal?"

"It's just.. why are you being so nice to me?" He asks.

My eyes widen. How am I supposed to answer this question? I wasn't expecting this at all!

He must see the look on my face. Because now he's saying. "No! Nothing like that! I mean, we've just met and everything! We barely know each other! And you're being so nice to me, and…" His voice trails off.

_Barely know each other…_. Hid words ring on in my head, barely know each other, he says. He really doesn't remember… if only he knew…

"You remind me of someone." He mumbles. Though I'm not really sure that's what he said…

"E.. Excuse me?" I ask.

"It's.." He says. "Nothing."

"I'm being nice to you because I want to. I guess I felt.. feel sorry for you. You seem so lonely.. nothing like you used to be." I add the last part quietly so he doesn't hear. "Is that okay? And still… was it true? What the rumors said? If they are it's-"

"They're not true." He cut me off. "The people at my old school just used to pick on me."

"What?!" I ask.

"It's okay you know, really."

"It's so _not_ OK! How can you even say that?! No one.. and I mean _no one_ deserves to be bullied! Ever!" I yell. Good thing there isn't anyone around who can hear me. "Don't let them push you around like that… go and stand up for yourself!"

He nods in response.

I sigh. "How did your old friends at your old school handle having someone like you?" I ask. To no one in particular.

"What friends?" He asks, so he really did not have any friends…

My expression turns into a sad one.

"Me." I say. "I'm your friend, starting now. And there'll be some future friends that you are about to meet. They're waiting for you."

"Friends..?"

"Yes. Friends." I say. "Starting from now, I'm going to consider you my friend."

Friends. The word stuck in my head. Jellal and Erza. Two old childhood friends that were once so very close, now so far away, building back the friendship they had, though Jellal doesn't remember her…. It seems like a story. The present, Jellal and Erza.

Friends.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **My name is obviously not Hiro Mashima, so I don't own Fairy Tail.

**A/N : Ne, Minna-san! SO sorry for the SUPER LATE update but I've been SUPER BUSY. And I'll be super busy for awhile… so sorry, but I won't be updating for a while… GOMENASAI! But I'll be having finals in a week, I promise to update as soon as I can! I promise, I haven't and wont forget about this story! I'll be making a LyVia one-shot for you guys!**

**Thanks to those who wrote down some reviews and followed/favorited!**

**Speaking of reviews, why don't you leave one right now? All you have to do is write down what you thought and press that little review button right there! Thanks!**


	3. The Story Of Us

**Okay! Kill me! Seriously I deserve it. I'm the most horrible person of the earth! I haven't written for like ages. Its like, I keeping all the suspense from you people! I'm not dead yet! –Waves the chapter in front of all you- Please continue supporting this story even thou it looks dead. Its not! PS, I think the whole story will be Erza's POV. PPS. Thanks to Chocolatesaregood I guess. PPPS. I don't think I'll be thanking her anymore, will make too many PS's**

**Disclaimer : My name is not, nor (nor?) will it ever be Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

My friends' heads look up towards us while I sit and smile and pretend like this is something I do everyday. Jellal shifted uncomfortably.

"Erza." Natsu says. "Who's the loser?"

I slap him. "He's not a loser! He's a…" My voice trailed off.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Lucy asks. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, by the way."

He stays silent for a moment, and we all stare at him. "I'm Jellal." He says finally. "Jellal Fernandes. Nice to meet you too, Lucy. And the rest of you of course."

No one seemed to be going next, so I nudge Natsu. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! Sorry 'bout the loser comment, pal!"

"Juvia Loxer. Juvia hopes that we'll get along, Jellal." Juvia says.

"I'm Lisanna." Lisanna says politely. "Lisanna Strauss."

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Levy McGarden."

"And at last, but certainly not least.." Gray starts. "Gray Fullbuster! The greatest out of all the people in this table and might be in this school!"

Several people laugh at his childish antics, though I'm not one of them, and not Jellal either it seems.

The introductions were done and no one tried to put in a conversation for Jellal, so he stayed quiet.

* * *

"Jellal." I greet.

"Hey, Erza."

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" I tease. "But you didn't even try to follow the conversation, can you tell me why is that?"

"I suppose I'm just not the talkative type." He says. "Can I ask you a question? Why are you being so nice to me? I know you said it's because you care and it's your job or whatever but it just doesn't seem right."

I stare at him, and he looks back at me, with deep sad brown eyes.

I sigh. "Truthfully?" I ask.

He nods.

"You remind me of my childhood friend He was a nice boy, but he was deeply misunderstood, whenever he tried to make friends, he'd always fail.. but then he met me." I explain. "There was hardly a day that we didn't spend together. I admired him so much. But then…"

I can feel the tears coming towards my face.

"He had to move away." I say, I'm crying now, because he's right in front of me, and he can't even remember that I'm talking about him, he can't even say that he understands because he's forgotten all about me, because I've lost him, because he's gone.

"You know.." Jellal says. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

I smile, and I can taste my wet, salty tears.

"But I want to."

I think he's surprised, but I can't tell because my vision is blurry, blocked by tears, and I think he nods, so I continue. "He had to move away." I repeat. "He didn't want to, but he had to go. There wasn't a day since then where I haven't thought about him. I admired him, and over the passing years, that admiration grew to love. I didn't- I don't care if he's maybe so far away, or if that he's right here.. Not if he remembers me or not, nor if he's changed…" I trail off.

"But.." He says for me.

"But I love him, even if he'll never love me back." I say, my voice barely a whisper now.

We sit in silence.

"That's a sad story." He says.

I say nothing.

"I'm not going to say that I understand because I don't. I don't know how you feel. But-"

"That's why I'm helping you." I cut him off. "I'm going to be there for you, even we're going to start hating each other, I won't abandon you, sitting here with me."

"I have to go now." He says. "That's… thanks…" Then he sits up and walks off.

I think of the past, the present, the future.

Now, and then.

But in the long run, does the past really matter?

It doesn't change anything now, does it?

But no matter what…

I'll always love him, even if he'll never love me back.

* * *

**Spent two hours working on that! Hope you liked it, leave a review if you did, thanks!**


	4. So It Was You Erza Scarlet

**Jellal POV**

"I'm a loser compared to all of you, I don't deserve to be seen with you. If you weren't around they wouldn't care about me." I say, shaking my head.

"Jellal…" She says. "You know… If they really didn't care about you… you wouldn't be here… with me… right now…"

It's a shadow of her usual voice, it sounds lost, alone… afraid. And she looks as if she might cry again, and I think that's unusual. I've only known her for about a week now and I know that it's unusual for Erza to cry. But ever since she told me the story of her and her childhood friend she looks at me with sad eyes and looks like she might cry… but only if we're alone. And that's most of the time.

"I'm sorry,"

She wiped her face. "For what?"

"You cried a bit just now… right?"

"No."

_Lies._

"You know…" I say. "Erza… you don't have to look strong in front of me you know."

_That's her line._

"You know, I've always wanted friends." I say. "But I could never make some."

"So it's either they misjudged you…" She says. "Or you've never tried."

I can't even look strong for myself… I have no business telling her that. She wouldn't believe it anyway. I look away. To anywhere, anywhere at all. I can't look at her right now, she looks so lost… like she knows something about me that I don't. Maybe she does.

But I don't know what.

* * *

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

* * *

I blink.

What was that?

* * *

"_I don't know"_

"_Why not?" She asked._

"_Nobody can tell the future, ****"_

* * *

Was that a flashback?

Was it something I remembered?

I don't know…

Because I have amnesia.

All I know is that I was in a coma, and when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything, not even my name. I could only remember one thing, though I'm not sure what it was, I remembered… Scarlet. That's why I thought I knew Erza… Erza… Scarlet.

"Jellal? Have you ever lived here before?"

"I don't know…" I say. "But… yes."

* * *

_Her cropped hair… Scarlet. _

"_That's what I'll name you…"_

"_What?"_

"_****… Scarlet…"_

* * *

Who?

Who was that…? Scarlet…?

"Yes?" She asks. "Well… I've to get to class now, see you later!"

* * *

"You didn't show up at lunch… can you tell me why is that?"

"I forgot." I mumbles.

_Liar_.

"You're lying." She stated.

"Maybe I am." I say, "What does it matter anyway?"

"It matters to me." She says. "Because you matter… because y-you're important t-to me…"

I flash my attention to her, and I see her cheeks flush.

"Titania."

"Huh?"

I chuckle. "It fits you. Titania Erza."

"I-I guess… no ones ever given me a nickname before…" Maybe it's because they've never tried? I wonder. Her mood is suddenly back to the way it was when I met her, strict, but… different. Compared to her friends, Erza is unique, in her own way.

She's unique.

I've only known her for such a short time.

But I think I love her. I don't know exactly if I do or not. But she makes my heart skip a beat. There's something off about her and me… like there's something I don't know. The way she looks at me… it's different, I can tell. She also blushes a lot when she's with me… but I can't understand any of it. There's something different that I like about her…

"Erza…" I say. "Would you.. like to go… out for…"

"Dinner?" She guesses, grinning madly.

"Yes."

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that? I can't quite believe it." She teases. "Please, make sure I didn't misunderstand."

"Erza Scarlet, would you like to go out for dinner?"

She looks stunned.

"Like on a date?"

"Well…" I start, then she looks disappointed for a split second. I chuckle. "It can be whatever you want it to be."

"I want it to be a date." She whispers

"It's a date then." I state.

"Thank you." She says.

* * *

"_My name is Erza… Just Erza."_

* * *

Now I remember… it was you, wasn't it?

I wonder if you remember me… you do, of course… but I wonder if you recognize me…

Titania Erza…

I never would've guessed…

It was you… Erza Scarlet…

* * *

I'm expecting a ton of reviews. I AM. Because with only about 13 reviews is a shame to my reputation at the moment. My feelings are a little hurt. Am I losing my thunder? I'm not! I'm getting better! I have good plots now! I'm not just mindlessly writing inconclusive, angsty stories about life and loss and death which are pretty interesting… just not very good!

**FINALLY JELLAL'S POV! And he remembers Erza now! And they'rw going out on a date! SO much JerZa! So… it wasn't too quick was it…? **

SO now review... because reviews are the reason for my (therefore your) existence XD


	5. Our New Beggining

**Erza POV**

"Are you sure you don't want to split?" I ask. I feel kind of guilty having a guy pay for me – aside the fact that this was my first date EVER – it just seemed… wrong!

"That's alright…" He say. "Just order whatever you want…"

I smirk. "Alright then… I'll have the entire menu…"

He raises an eyebrow at me and laughs. "Yeah…" He says. "Like you could eat everything on the menu. Good one, Scarlet, but it's not going to work on me."

I pout playfully. "Strange… thought that'd work."

"Usually does." He says nonchalantly. "Most of the time, on most guys, anyway."

"So I'm guessing you're not 'most guys'?"

"Well… what do you think?"

I smile. Jellal seemes so… different outside of school. This was more like the Jelal I once knew… so fun, so carefree, it was like nothing else in the whole world mattered. I like it this way… what changed? Why can he only be himself when he's around me? I don't get it… I really don't! He can't have possibly figured out that I'm his childhood friend… could he? Of course not! That's absolutely ridiculous! I'm not THAT obvious… right?

"Erza?" His voice snaps me out of my deep thoughts.

"Huh!" I exclaim. "Oh, sorry… lost in thought and all..."

"Oh yeah?" He asks. "Well while you were 'lost in thought' and all, Miss Scarlet, I ordered you a strawberry cake."

"Hey!" I say. "How'd you know that was my favorite?!" Maybe all hope is not lost, maybe he remembered… or…

He shrugs. "I dunno… Lucky guess…?"

He answered it coolly, but something about that tone… no, those eyes, they looked guilty, sad even! Maybe there was a flashback 'bout me, but he didn't know it… but that wouldn't make much sense…

"So…" I say, trying to lighten the mood. "What'd you order, anyhow?"

"Chocolate cake."

I raise an eyebrow. "You like chocolate cake?"

"Yup." He says. "Best cake out there."

I stare at him.

"What?" He asked innocently – obviously not realizing what he's done.

I give him a look.

His eyes widen as if to say _'oh crap, great job, I've just angered Titania'._ "Uh-uh…" He stammers. "I-I mean it's the best cake out there next to strawberry!"

I smile. "Completely correct. Nice save."

He exhales. "That was scary." He muttered, but just loud enough for me to hear.

"I heard that." I says, and he winces a little. "But that's OK. You sound like Natsu or Gray."

"So…" I say. "Jellal, didn't you live here once?"

"Yes."

"Well…."

"Erza." He says, cutting me off. "I… don't want to talk about it, OK?"

"OK.."

We sit in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well…" He says at last. "Where were we again?" He says it as if nothing had happened. Does he not want to talk about his past because… no! It's probably just because he doesn't remember much of it… yeah… that's all…

"Well…" I say. "I was about to ask if you were going to finish that chocolate cake."

He laughs.

* * *

"So…" I say. "What's next?"

"I dunno." He says. 'I dunno'? really? He's really a hopeless boy. Going on a date with a girl and not knowing what to do after dessert.

"Well…" I say. "How about a photo booth? It's right over there!"

He nods, then pushes me inside. We both sit on the bench.

"_Smile for your pic!"_

"Um, I don't really know what to-" He says but is cut off with-

**FLASH**.

"Just smile!" I tell him. "One of us is gonna keep it so smile big and pose!"

"Bu-"

**FLASH.**

"How many pictures do we get?"

"Four, I-"

**FLASH.**

"Damn it." He curses. "We wasted a picture, didn't we, I'm-"

I place my hand on his cheek and make him face me. For some reason, the camera didn't flash yet. I was gazing into his eyes just the same as he was gazing into mine. I couldn't help but feel… right around him. Like we're meant to be…

So on instinct, without thinking, I pull his face closer until our lips are touching.

Then he pulls me in and my eyes widen, then I close them and kiss back.

**FLASH.**

The flash went off, and Jellal and I both pull away.

"_Finished!"_

We both run out of the photo booth.

_Scarlet, you really did it this time!_ I thought. _What the hell was that! Kissing the guy out og the blue!_

"S-Sorry…" I say. "I-I didn't mean to… I wasn't thinking… sorry…"

"Well… how'd the picture come out…?"

We both looked at the picture(s). The first one with me smiling and Jellal looking confused. And the second one looks like we're a bickering couple. The third one looks like we're talking casually. And the fourth one… we were kissing.

"Hey…" He says. "You know… I really didn't regret this one." He says, pointing to the fourth picture.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"But I thought.-"

"Stop." He cuts me off. "Erza… I don't regret it… OK? I… Would you… want… to be my girlfriend?"

I freeze. Did he just basically confess his love to me and now he wants me to be his girlfriend? I cannot believe this. This is too good to be true… there's no way this is actually happening!

"I-I-I." I stutter. "I…"

I seem to be at a loss of words….

So I just kiss him again.

"Is that a yes?" He asks, grinning.

"What do you think?"

"Clever." He says. "Anyway, I'm keeping this one." He says, pointing to the first one. "Then I can see your bright smile every day. Even when you're not really there…"

"You sure you don't want this one instead?" I ask, pointing to the fourth one.

He shales his head. "Nah. You keep it… you'll be able to remember this for… forever!"

I was still so happy even after we said our goodbyes, then the reality of the situation kicked in.

_Did that just happen?_

* * *

**OK. I am a terrible author for not updating for you guys since… FOREVER! But I've been SUPERBUSY for a long time and now I give you a not-so-long chapter filled with JERZAAAAAA!**

**And my complaints about you not reviewing really got to you guys! Wow!**

**So anyway! REVIEW PLEASE! Review because it's the reason for my (therefore this storys) existence. All you have to do is write down what you think of this chap and press that review button!**


	6. A Little Bit Jealous?

"So why'd you come here again, Jellal?" Lucy asks.

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

"Well…" She says. "Well you didn't come here for a few days and now, poof! You're magically back! So why'd you come here? Don't you sit with your other friends?"

"What other friends?" I ask.

I wanted to ask her if they were my friends anyway but I didn't.

"Oh…" She says. "I'm sorry… I didn't know… But, um, so why'd you come here?"

"Um…" I say quietly. "Erza invited me…"

They all look confused. I have a feeling that Erza doesn't actually do these things usually. Or maybe not at all. So what's with me? What makes me so special? I don't get it, I really don't.

"So Erza…" Lucy asks. "Is he like your long lost brother or something? Or like, someone you know? Or your cousin maybe? Because well… it's… rare for you to invite someone to our table…"

I don't think Erza was actually listening because her head shot up immediately and her sense of tension doubled, she's starting to fidget in her seat. She looks at me and I shrug.

"Um… uh…" She struggles to find the right words. "The… um, the thing is, um… us, um we're…. uh, we're dating…"

She said it quietly, but just loud enough for everyone to hear. "WHAT?!" They all say in unison.

Then, questions for me and Erza pop out back and forth from 'How come I didn't know about this' to 'When did you start dating?'. The both of us weren't able to answer any of those questions though. They didn't even wait for us to answer.

"Everybody quiet!" Levy exclaims.

All was quiet now.

"I don't think we're going to get anywhere at this rate." She (Levy) says. "Let's just start by asking simple questions, one at a time! I'll start! Um, when did you start dating…?"

Erza looks at me as if to say 'say something!'

"Uh…" I say awkwardly. "Since… a few days ago I guess…?"

"Well _that _explains why we didn't find out about this until just now!" Gray says. "Well… How'd you ask Erza out then? I mean, it would probably have been in some sort of super-special way to get her to agree to that…"

Everybody else nods in agreement.

"There wasn't." I says.

They all look at me in confusion. "What do you mean, Jellal?" Gray asks.

"I mean there wasn't any special way." I say. "I just asked her out. That's all there was to it…"

Silence.

"That's it, no flowers or anything?" Lisanna asks. "You mean just… um… nothing?!"

I shake my head.

"So… strange… no offense." Lucy comments. "Erza… why'd you say yes? I mean… there are a ton of other guys who asked you out with flowers or chocolates, or they were super rich or super popular, heck, even some tried to bribe you into being their girlfriend! And some of them were totally hot and everything! So what makes Jellal so special?"

That made sense. And now I wonder that as well. Why _did _she choose me over all those guys? Come to think of it, she's been nice to me ever since I entered Fairy Tail Academy. I didn't even want anything out of her, and she gave me everything I couldn't have gotten alone… friends, rumors gone, and herself. No one has ever been so nice to me… so why?

"…" She doesn't say anything, then shrugs. "Just because…"

"You know that isn't an answer right?" Natsu asks.

She grins. "So? Got a problem with it?"

They don't say anything.

"Nope." I say suddenly, and everyone looks at me strangely. "Not at all…"

"Good." Erza says. "What about the rest of you?"

They shake their heads, and laugh. And surprisingly, I laugh with them. It's been a while since iI've laughed. Years, maybe. I've always felt so alone and been in solitude for so long that I don't even know anymore.

_This feels nice… _I thought.

_Is this what it's like to have friends?_

* * *

"Well everyone was certainly nicer to you today, weren't they?" Erza asks me when we're alone.

"Suppose." I reply.

"Ha…" She laughs.

"Hey… Erza." I say. "Why'd you kiss me?"

She looks shocked by my question, then smiles softly, but there's something else to her eyes… guilt? Pain? No… sadness…

"You have sad eyes, Erza." I comment. "A bright smile, but sad eyes…"

"Maybe one day…" She says. "Maybe one day I'll tell you why… why I kissed you, and why I have sad eyes. The answer to both questions are the same. I'm not ready to tell you yet, that's all…"

I shrug. "Anytime."

"OK." She says. "But speaking of sad things… your face is sad… everything."

"That's just the way I am."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" I say. "Maybe one day I'll tell you as well… one day…"

"Yeah… sure… c'mon we better get back inside." She says, tugging at me. "We don't want to be late for our next class, now do we?"

"Sure, let's go."

And we walk back inside.

* * *

"Hey, Jellal…" Erza says. "People are staring."

"People always stare." I tell her. "Well… they always stare at _me _anyway… or maybe it's because we're walking together?"

"No…" She says. "They _are _all staring at you… ha… but it bothers me…"

"Why?"

"The people staring at you are all girls…"

I stop walking, and grin slyly. "You jealous?"

"As if!"

"Ha…" I laugh. "Bet you liked me more before I started hanging out with you…"

"Maybe."

"You're totally jealous, Erza." I state, laughing.

"I am not!" She protests. "I just don't like girls staring at you…"

"So you _are_ jealous." I tease. "Just admit it, Erza, you're falling for me… bad."

"As if you aren't falling for me just the same!" She says. "Jerk!"

"Fair enough, I'll keep them away." I say.

"Wha-" But her sentence was cut off as I kiss her. Softly. Lovingly. I breathe my soul and love in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. But she pulled away as soon as I did it.

"Jellal you idiot, what are you doing?"

"Jealousy solved." I tell her. "That'll keep girls away from me… won't they, Erza?"

"I told you before I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah… OK…"

We both just laugh it off, but I have to, I can't help but admit.

I'm falling in love with her even more than she's falling in love with me.

* * *

**Update! Yes! Anyway, Erza is totally jealous, don't you think? I mean, yeah, she was totally jealous ****Erza in background***** I wasn't! ****(me) Yeah… right!**

**So anyway, enough of my ramblings. I hope you enjoyed the story and I'd appreciate it (SO much) if you would please leave a review and **support** my other stories.**

**Thank you for reading**


	7. Confession (End)

"Everybody from your group is dating?" I ask. "Seriously!?"

"Yup!" She thrilled. "I was the only one who wasn't, well, me and Juvia anyway… but now she's dating Lyon Vastia and now I'm dating YOU!"

I winced at the loudness of her voice. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, Erza. You didn't need to point out my name so loudly."

"You're such a weirdo."

I raise an eyebrow. "If I'm so weird then why are you dating me?" I ask. "I mean I'm the weirdo transfer student and it's clear that there are a ton of other guys that are better than me, I mean you could probably get all of them in a second, couldn't you?"

She looked at me with a blank expression. "You really believe that?"

"What?"

"Don't you know, Jellal?" She asks, then sighs. "All of the boys at this academy are afraid of me. I suppose they should be, me being very violent and all… it's a wonder you could put up with me…"

"… I didn't know."

"It's OK." She says, shrugging. "But anyway, back to the main point. Couples…"

"Do you know who's with who?"

"Duh!" She says. "Of course I do! I'm _Erza! _I can get anyone to tell me anything just by looking at them with the promise that I won't break any of their bones."

I stare at her blankly. Erza? _Erza_? _Terrifying_? WHAT HAS HAPPENED WITH THIS WORLD?! I mean, Erza's supernice. At least to me she is anyway. But I haven't seen anyone terrified of Erza, with the exception of Natsu and Gray… though when we went out on a date she glared at me and THAT was terrifying.

"Oh." I say. 'Oh'? That's the best I can come up with?! There's seriously something wrong with me. "Er… anyway, so who's with who? You didn't actually tell me yet…"

"Why are you so curious?" She asks. "Could it be that you're looking for someone else so you can dump me?"

I know she said it jokingly, but I have to make a comeback at her. "What if I am?" I ask playfully. "Why? You jealous, Scarlet?"

She blushed madly. "N-No!" She protests. "What are you saying, you idiot!"

"Oh, really?" I ask. "I seem to remember a certain someone being jealous the other day!"

"Shut up!" She exclaims. "Do you want me to tell you or not? Because if you don't shut up right this second I may just keep this to myself."

It's not like I want to know _that_ bad. Her pathetic attempts at threatening me are somewhat cute. I can't even imagine Erza being mean or… terrifying. Then again, I can. Because the look in her eyes is fierce. And her glares are… scary, terrifying, beastly… etc. (Note to self : Never make Erza angry. Unless I want to suffer.)

I guess I'll play along with her.

"Alright, alright Scarlet, you win." I say. "So tell me…"

She scoffs. "Fine, but only because you asked nicely." She says. "So… uh. Only from my, scratch that, our group right? OK… uh, Gray and Lucy are going out, they've been going out for um… half a year now I guess. Lisanna and Natsu just started dating… Gajeel and Levy are supposed to be secretly dating but I made Levy tell me… heh. So um, so finally, Juvia is dating some guy from Lamia Scale Academy… his name is… Lyon Vastia. Coincidentally, Gray knows him… I think they grew up together."

"Wow." I say.

"Oh I almost forgot." She says. "They give them pairing names. Uh, Gray and Lucy are GrayLu… or GraLu, you decide. Natsu and Lisanna are NaLi… Gajeel and Levy are GaLe. And uh, Juvia and tha Lyon guy are LyVia."

"Oh." I say. "So did they give us a name."

"Yup."

"What?"

She giggles. "JerZa."

"Jerza." I repeat. "Je from Jellal and Rza from Erza. JerZa. Of course you pronounce the 'll' in my name as 'r' so… heh. I like it."

"Good." She says. "I'm glad. Since I came up with it."

"JerZa."

* * *

My eyes open in a flash, and I remember that Erza is right there, just happily babbling on about something I'll never understand.

Over the past few weeks, she has always been there for me, she was always trying to help

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks me.

"Sure."

"Haven't we met before?" She asks. "I've lived in Magnolia all my life you know… well almost, but I've been here since as long as I can remember. And you… you've been… you've lived here before right? Maybe… maybe we've seen each other before. Maybe we were friends… I don't know…"

Does she… remember me?

"I'm going to be honest with you." I say.

"Please do."

"I don't know." I tell her. "I… I can't remember anything of what happened in my past. I… a few years ago I got into some accident of some sort, it seems. That was my first memory. I can't remember anything before that. I couldn't even remember my own name. It took a long time for me to remember, I ended up being held back a year. I'm actually nineteen, Erza."

"I know."

"You… do?" I ask. "But how!?"

"I'm held back a year too you know." She says.

"But why?"

"It was only a few years ago, just like you." She tells me. "I used to get into fights all the time. I was that obnoxious little kid who would wander around, looking for a fight. I got suspended once. Then twice, then three times. Then I got kicked out of the school. They called me Titania. You know, that nickname you gave me, it was my nickname in the first place. I tried to change, I tried to get away from my past. But no one let me. That's why I transferred here… to Fairy High."

"Why is here such a special place."

"This is home." She says. "Fairy High is home. It's home for all those kids who can't fit in, it's the place where we can be ourselves, just once. Do you honestly believe any of us are normal? Look around, Jellal. No one fits in. That's what makes this place so special. I mean, Natsu with his salmon hair, Gray with that stripping fetish of his, me with my violent tendencies, Juvia with that social awkwardness, we're all misfits! And… I like it that way. Fairy High is the island of misfits, waiting, searching for a place to call home, to find a place where they'd be just like the rest of us."

"Is that why my parents transferred me here?"

"Probably." She answers. "But… Fairy High doesn't have a good reputation, since we're all like me, we like to fight and cause trouble, that's Fairy High's specialty. I've been looking around… you've noticed that Fairy High's small haven't you? The principal, Makarov-san, he was sick for a long time, for years I heard. You see the history of Fairy High and you get excited, but you see the reputation of Fairy High now… you just get away as far as you can. We're in trouble. Fairy High doesn't really have that many students, and it only has very little staff… they've been struggling with money, I heard. I'm afraid that by the time we graduate, Fairy High will start to shut down."

"What?!"

She nods. "It's the simple truth. I talked to Makarov-san about it…" She says. "It's true. That's why everybody is always so busy, they're trying to save this place. We're all family, you know? That includes you, Jellal."

"That's why everyone is sometimes so sad?" I ask.

"Yes." She says. "What do you think I do in my free time?"

"How did you know about my amnesia?"

"The answer to that is very simple." She says. "Didn't I just ask you? Haven't we met before?"

"…"

"Baka." She says. "You really don't remember me, Jellal?"

I stay silent.

"I'm Erza… just plain Erza." She repeats the words she said years ago. "You gave me my last name, Jellal. Scarlet… Erza… Scarlet."

Y-You were the childhood friend all along? I was right? Why didn't you say something before? Erza's such an idiot… I always thought maybe I was dreaming…

"Yes. I knew all along." She says. "I didn't really like the idea of me remembering you but you not remembering me… so I decided to stay quiet. I… I know of your amnesia because… I'm ashamed to say this, but I looked into your medical files… heheh…."

"Erza…"

"I got tired of waiting for you to come around… is that wrong?"

"I wish you could've gotten tired sooner."

"Yeah?"

"You could've gave me more time to love you."'

* * *

**Diclaimer : I do NOT Own Fairy Tail….!**

**I haven't updated in FOREVER and honestly, I have lost interest in this freaking story. So I just ended it there and there, BUT DO NOT WORRY! I SHALL MAKE AN EPILOGUE LIKE THE CRAZY PERSON I AM.**

**Sorry if the ending was suck-ish. So ANYWAY, I have like TWO ideas in my head… so now please vote for one of them! PLEASE!  
**

**#1. Story Title : I Kissed a Stripper and HE Liked It. (LOL, I basically remembered Katy Perry's song and like, wow…. LOLLL)**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia has just arrived at Fairy Tail Academy, there she meets Gray Fullbuster, the local stripper, and he invites her to the first party of the school year. There, they play a game and they kiss! Rumors fly around the school, accusations are put back and forth, Lucy's hope of a peaceful school life is ruined. Will she fall in love with Gray, or will the resident popular boys steal her heart?**

**Pairings : GraLu/GrayLu, NaLi, JerZa. Might be slight GaLe and LyVia though.**

**#2. Story Title : The Lucy Diaries.**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia has just moved to Magnolia where she attends Fairy High. She writes everything down in her diary, and she meets friends, lovers, and enemies. Drama unfolds as the two most popular guys in school fight over her, the school stalker becomes her enemy, and she becomes the subject of the school's resident matchmaker, Mirajane. What will become of her school life?**

**Pairings : Same as the above. GrayLu, NaLi, JerZa, GaLe. May be slight LyVia.**

**SO WHICH ONE SHOULD I MAKE? PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Everything Has Changed (Epilogue)

I close the door to her bedroom door, her sleeping sound behind me.

_Cute. _I think.

I turn around and jump back as I see Jellal staring at me. I glare at him. "What do you think you're doing?!" I exclaim, surprised – and annoyed – at him.

"Is it wrong for me to just want too see my beautiful _wife_?" He asks, a tone of mock hurt in his voice, but he's grinning.

I roll my eyes at him, and smirk. "I suppose not."

"Good."

"What's so good?"

"Um, I don't know…" He says sarcastically. "What do you think? Oh yes, you."

"Heh…" I chuckle. I can't believe we're standing here now, as if nothing has changed since high school, of course, no one will be watching us, but even so…

Jellal leans over to kiss me, but instead of me grinning and closing my eyes and wanting to kiss him back, I push away from him, eyes strict and firm. "Woah there." I say. "Hold your horses cowboy."

He looks at me confusedly. "Don't you want to kiss me, Erza?"

"I hate to burst your bubble, darling." I say. "But your five-year-old _daughter _is right behind this door, supposedly sleeping. We don't know if she's actually asleep… plus, you haven't said hello and goodnight to her, for the fact that you just came back at this time of night."

"It was a busy day."

"She still comes before me." I tell him. "She was waiting up for you… wouldn't go to bed 'till I forced her."

"That reminds me of someone…"

I flush. "I was _not _waiting up for you!"

"Ri-ight."

"It's the truth!" I exclaim. "She just went to bed! I was so not waiting for you!"

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Stop repeating everything I say!" I exclaim. "Now get in there! And don't wake her up!"

"I won't have to." He says, smirking. "She's probably awake by now from all your yelling. I heard you the first time anyway, you didn't have to scream into my ear and break it."

"Jellal!"

He just waves as he enters the other room.

I peek through the door.

I see him walk up to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. He's so cute when he shows his love for her… it's like he's trying to protect her… like she's something fragile, something that could break at any minute.

He closes the door behind him.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?"

He rolls his eyes. "Fine."

"Jellal…?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't believe how much we've grown up." I say. "Doesn't it seem like yesterday you've just come to Fairy Tail High?"

He grins. "Yes."

"Then can you tell me what happened afterwards?"

"Lets see… I was that new weirdo transfer student as you put it… I was an outsider, I thought nobody liked me, then I met you… you offered to help me. Then… we became friends, and I made friends with your friends, who turned out to be really nice. You told me your past when I couldn't remember. Slowly, I started falling in love with you… then I asked you out on a date… we started dating afterwards. Your friends couldn't believe it. You told me everything… about our past, about how you knew me… then everything went smoothly. I suppose that was it for our high school life."

I rest my head on his shoulder. "And after high school and college?"

"We'd been dating for what, five years already? Everyone had. A few months after graduation from college, Gray proposed to Lucy… she gladly accepted. Then Natsu went to Lisanna, Gajeel to Levy, and onwards. I couldn't stand just watching… letting life pass me by. So I proposed to you."

"Best day of my life."

He chuckles. "Right. You accepted. We spent six months engaged, then we got married."

"Scratch that. Our getting married was the best day of my life."

"Fine." He says. "Then… oh I don't know… we had a beautiful daughter, I suppose?"

"No, that was the best day of my life…"

"Just pick one!"

"I can't!" I say. "But… everything has changed, hasn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Everything has changed."

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**I'm back with the epilogue! Yay. Now I have a super important question to ask everyone. SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL?**

**If I should, then please make names for Erza and Jellal's, Gray and Lucy's, Natsu and Lisanna's kids. And if they should be a boy or a girl or whatever. I shall have a poll for that.**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE  
**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
